


Accidents

by Life_Is_Fucked



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Chloe and cars do not mix okay, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Is_Fucked/pseuds/Life_Is_Fucked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Max and Chloe's fight at the end of episode three Max goes to try and calm down before heading to the dorms, receiving a call from someone she didn't expect to hear from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revamping this old thing  
> I don't own Life is Strange but if I did it'd be much gayer(if possible)

Tires screech loudly as Chloe's pickup speeds away from Blackwell, leaving Max to watch as it disappears from her sight. The brunette knew this would happen the moment she found that hidden journal in Frank’s truck, filled with pictures and letters written by Rachel Amber to Frank about their “relationship”. She knew Chloe wouldn't take it well. She didn’t blame her, Max knew that no one would be able to take hearing someone they loved so much was basically lying to their face and was with someone else behind their back. Especially if that someone had been threatening you and was just an all around jerk like Frank.

Sighing, she turned towards the courtyard and dragged herself up the steps, the evening breeze blowing past her, making her shiver and rub her arms. She groaned and kicked at the ground as she walked towards the statue, wishing she hadn’t left her her jacket in Chloe’s truck when they got to Two Whales. She sat on the bricks and watched the squirrels skitter from tree to tree, the butterflies drifting by on the wind, and the birds as they fly overhead.

She leaned on her elbows, burying her face in her hands as she took a few steadying breaths, Chloe’s face flashing with hurt stuck in her mind. She sighed and stood, walking towards the dorms, the sun's last rays casting long shadows against the sidewalk, causing Max to look as tall as the trees. Her eyes follow the shadows, watch as the wind makes them sway slowly, the black contrasting against the bright greens of the grass and she can't resist the opportunity. She pulls out her camera, looking through the viewfinder at her stretched shadow among the trees, trying to frame it just right.

This is what she loves about photography, being absorbed in scene. It’s so relaxing.

In that moment, she forgets about the world, the tornado, time travel, her fight with Chloe, Nathan Prescott. All of it. It's just her and her camera as she snaps the picture, shaking it slightly after it's printed. She looks at it before noticing a shadow next to hers, turning quickly she sees none other than the Queen of Blackwell standing there, watching her with a look of amusement and a small smile that vanishes so quick Max is sure she imagined it.

"Out of the way hipster," she drawls almost lazily, arms crossing in front of her chest, stoic face back on, "you're blocking the way." she stares Max down and raises her brows challengingly, adding an impatient foot tap to keep up the charade of waiting.

"Uh," the brunette gestures to the space around her before continuing, "I think there's plenty of room around, Victoria." Max watches as a light pink tints the blonde's cheeks, her face softening the slightest bit, surprised that Max didn't just stutter and move out of her way.

The sun slipped behind her then, the light almost haloing the blonde, making her look vulnerable, softening her features and casting an almost warm glow around her.

She looks like an angel, well a slightly pissed off angel.

Raising her camera, causing Victoria to look away her cheeks flushing darker as the brunette took the shot, "Sorry," she mumbles, giving a sheepish smile when the blonde gives her a half hearted glare and furrows her brow,"but the sun kind of haloed you and yeah," she rushes out, her own face growing pink, “it was too perfect not to take.” 

"Whatever," Victoria huffs, her blush reaching the tips of her ears, "just shut the fuck up and get out of my way." she finishes harshly, dropping her arms and pushing past the brunette, almost knocking her over with the force. She turns back and lifts her chin haughtily, "Don’t think this changes anything, Caulfield," she says, striding confidently to the dorms, “we’re still not friends.” she calls out over her shoulder, Queen facade back up completely.

I wonder if she keeps saying that just to convince herself that we aren't.

Max watches the blonde enter the building then pulls the photo from the camera, shaking it before looking down at it and sighing. It captured the softer side of the blonde, practically screaming vulnerability. She slid the picture of Victoria and her camera into her bag before turning and following in the blonde’s footsteps, heading up the stairs. She reaches her floor when the feeling of her phone vibrating repeatedly tells her she’s being called. She reaches forward and opens the door to her hall, using the other to slide her phone from her pocket.

Chloe? Maybe she’s cooled down and wants to meet up?

Max’s heart picks up as slides her thumb to answer and brings the phone to her ear while she continues to head down the hall, passing the aforementioned girls dorm room. Muffled shouting can be heard on the other end, as if someone's hand was covering the receiver, she furrows her brow and stops outside of her room as she tries to make out the voices and what they’re saying. Fear starts to creep it's way up her spine as the shouting gets louder, she pulls the phone away from her ear before the sound of a small explosion makes her drop it, causing a loud thud. 

She hears Victoria curse through her door, “Stop stomping around out there, some of us have to focus.” 

The brunette scrambles to pick it up and lift it back to her ear when a man clears his throat, the sounds of yelling fading as he walks away from the chaos, replaced by the sound of sirens, the sound greatening Max’s worry. 

"Is this Max Caulfield?" the deep voice asks, causing Max's heart to clench.

"Yes, this is her,” she says shakily, “what's going on?" she asks, leaning against her door frame,"Is Chloe there, is she okay?" she balls up her hand, clenching tightly until she feels fingernails digging into her palm painfully.

"No miss," he says softly,"I'm afraid there's been a uh," she hears him shuffle slightly,"there’s been an accident."


End file.
